Ms Officer
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: "Lady what's your number?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes saying, "911" Ms. Officer won't you slap those handcuffs on me? One-Shot.


AN: Umm random idea while listening to this song. Thought that KaiMei fans would enjoy it… I hope. Heheh.

Summary: "Lady what's your number?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes saying, "911" Ms. Officer won't you slap those handcuffs on me?

Ms. Officer

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a fresh summer day as Kaito strolled by in his car just enjoying his drive through the city with his right steering. His silver rolex glittered with the sun's rays as he steered and turned left. His soft short blue hair swayed in the cool breeze as the window was open. He watched the road in front him as he glanced every now and then to his surroundings. Seeing children playing hopscotch and splashing each other with the water hose; it truly was summer. He chuckled as he drove passed the small neighborhood. He saw a family outside as they cut a watermelon and laughed happily.

He smiled as he remembered the times he too would enjoy cutting open a juicy red watermelon and shared it among his family and friends just being outside and grilling. He stopped at a red light as he checked his phone seeing if he was going to be late for work. Even if he was the CEO for a huge company like Crypton, Kaito sometimes wished he could just skip work and do as he pleases. He enjoys work, truly he did but he didn't have much free time.

Paper work after paper work. He nodded seeing he was on time as he pressed the button settings of his GPS and inputted his location and destination. Even if he still had time to waste, he couldn't seeing he was far. He shifted into drive and lightly pressed the gas pedal slowly gaining speed as he entered straight into the freeway.

For once he was thankful that he had a nice glossy black fancy car like his Mercedes s600 Guard. He smirked wondering how fast he could go without being caught, it was Japan after all and no cops would follow you if you go over the limit – right? He's never been caught so why start now?

Kaito quickly rose over the limit in minutes as he passed one police car that he saw checking his speed. He knew already they wouldn't come after him so before he gets late to work he quickly went on. He didn't care all too much he did get a ticket but it did annoy him to pay something so useless.

As he sped, his phone started to ring. Leaning forward he pressed the button on his built in phone and switched it to speaker as he heard an annoyed voice. "Kaito where are you?" The man on the other side asked as Kaito chuckled, "Why? Anxious to see me, Len?"

He heard Len grumble as he replied, "No. I just don't want to get… ah let's say… fired! Remember you're the leader of this new plan. I'll look like an idiot if you're not here in ten!" He frantically yelled.

Kaito sighed, "Ahh… there there my little fickle partner. I'll be there, relax" with that he hanged up leaving Len to wait on him as Kaito checked his rearview mirror seeing a police car behind him.

He sighed as he heard the siren and watched the lights on top of it twirling. He slowed down his paced as he pulled over to the side and just when he was two miles away from work…

He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he waited for some old man to come out and yell at him for driving too fast but that didn't happen as he watched a slim hour glass figure step out. Long black boots, short navy blue shorts, and a mid cut white and navy police uniform shirt.

His mouth slightly opened as he gawked at the goddess that was making her way to him. She flipped her short brown hair making Kaito swear as she stood in front of his window and leaned in. "You do realize you were driving above the speed limit, correct?" She asked professionally as he gulped and said, "Of course" He winked at her trying to grab her attention but she ignored him.

"License and registration, please" She asked looking at her chart as he leaned over the passenger's seat and looked in the glove compartment. He handed her the legal document she asked for as she went over his registration, Kaito took out his wallet from his black slacks pocket handing it to her as well. She took it and scanned his name rolling her eyes as she saw he was another big shot business man.

"Lady what's your number?" Kaito smirked asking her innocently as he couldn't see her name tag. She rolled her eyes saying, "911"

He chuckled lightly enjoying her sense of humor as she took out her hands cuffs from her short's back pocket. "Are you going to arrest me for speeding?" He asked amused and intrigued to go to jail. He's never done the law wrong until today. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "Maybe"

He growled enjoying a good time as he pictured her in the most inappropriate ways as she slapped his right wrist to his steering wheel. She got out of his opened window and straighten herself up as he looked at her and back to the handcuff. Kaito heard his phone ring as his own watch beeped indicating he was going to be late.

"I'm sorry to cut our date short, Meiko. I need to get to work" Kaito told her as she giggled and nodded leaning in again into his window and taking off the handcuff with her key. "Again tomorrow?" She asked as she placed her handcuffs back in her back pocket. He rubbed his chin thinking as he replied, "Nah. How about lunch instead?" He winked as she leaned in one more time placing her lips on the nook of his neck.

Her lips gently brushed against his warm skin as she giggled, "Definitely" She placed a kiss on his neck and trailed it up to his cheek. Kaito smiled as she leaned out of the window and began to walk back to her patrol car.

"Hey Meiko!" Kaito yelled sticking his head out the window as she turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"We should role play more often" He winked and revved the engine back to life entering the traffic again.

She laughed seeing him speed off. "Mr. Shion you don't know what you're asking for" She licked her lips, twirling her car keys with her index finger and got into her car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Well this was a random one-shot. Hope anyone… someone out there likes it…

So yes Kaito and Meiko do know each other. They play around. Doesn't that seem kinky? O_o

For Kaxaks - the huge KaiMei fan xD ahh~ hope you enjoyed it cuz!

Blah. Anyways so yeah I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc.

Umm just this idea inspired by a song.

Song:

Mrs. Officer – Lil Wayne


End file.
